New Lease of Life
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Muggle!AU. Rowena comes across something terrifying, but it helps her.


**Title:** New Lease of Life  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rowena/Salazar, Godric  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,827  
 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. Rowena comes across something terrifying, but it helps her.  
 **Notes:**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Little League - Keeper - Supernatural Genre

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** June Event - Expert - Rowena Ravenclaw

 **Famous Witches and Wizards Card Game Challenge:** Prompt Used - Romance theme, Coincidence, bewitching, derelict

 **LIFE Game Challenge:** Prompt Used - Roses

 **Taming the Muse Livejournal Community:** Prompt Used - Coltish

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Teddy Bear

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw held the teddy bear in her arms for a moment, staring at the design of roses that littered its back. She hoped the stuffed animal would bring her a measure of comfort before she ventured out in the dark.

She hated going out at night. She didn't know why, but something about the darkness frightened her. She didn't think it was a coincidence that she had to go out during the full moon – a night that always spooked her – but she didn't have a choice. She needed to get to her father's house, and he couldn't come pick her up. It didn't matter that it was considered dangerous to wander the streets when you didn't have any transportation; she was on her own.

It wasn't quite dark yet, but it was almost to the point. It was close enough that Rowena was shivering in fright. She had no money for a cab and once again, she wished her mother was home.

She pressed a soft kiss to the back of her teddy's bear's head, and then lovingly placed it on her pillow, covering it up with her sky blue blanket, as if the bear was sleeping.

She quietly left her room and looked around the empty house, once again mourning her mother's absence, and then left the closest thing to a home that she had. She didn't know when she would be back – it depended how drunk her father was – but she hoped it would be soon.

Her eyes looked everywhere around her as she walked down the street. She looked for anything that could be a danger to her. Nothing jumped out at her thankfully, but she didn't let her guard down. She knew that once she did, something would come after her, and she would have no protection against it. Even with her guard up, she wasn't sure how she'd protect herself, but at least she'd be prepared.

She got pass the block and turned left, and there was a break in the houses. And as night fully descended and the full moon rose, Rowena's gaze wearily roamed around the empty neighborhood, and she noticed the derelict house that she passed every now and then. Rowena stopped at the sound of a howl.

Her breath shuddered at the sound, feeling terror grip her heart. She felt like she couldn't breathe and quickly remembered why she hated nighttime, and even more, why she hated the full moon. She wasn't sure what either had to do with the sound, but she just knew there was a connection. It was instinct.

Suddenly, another roar sounded and it was louder than the previous one. She hoped if she didn't make a sound that whoever or whatever had made the roar wouldn't notice her. She gulped, eyes wildly flying around the area, trying to pinpoint where exactly the sound was coming from.

Out of that derelict house, a great beast ran out. Rowena watched as the bewitching beast ran on coltish legs, looking graceful and awkward at the same time, if such a thing was possible.

Rowena observed, not realizing she should run. Not until the beast turned its golden eyes onto her. It growled, the sounded echoing through the night, and she wondered if the neighboring houses were able to hear the terrible noise.

She screamed as it lunged for her. Even as she turned to run, she knew she wouldn't get very far. She took a couple of steps when a shout halted her. "Stop! Godric!"

There was another sound, a sound that she didn't think the beast made, and then blessed silence.

Rowena turned around on shaky legs. When she saw the beast unconscious, she collapsed, all of her energy zapped when she really thought how close she came to being animal food. She wasn't stupid; she know that thing was planning to eat her.

A man came running from behind it and over to her. He placed the gun on the ground before he knelt. She saw the gun but had trouble comprehending what it actually was.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She kept looking at the gun. "Is it dead?" she whispered, dread buzzing in her stomach like an angry wasp.

"No, no, he isn't. It's just a tranquilizer gun. It's loaded enough that Godric will be asleep for a while. I usually chain him up before the full moon comes out, but somehow, time got away from both of us. It was a stupid mistake, one I'll make sure I never make again." His finished harshly, as if he was angry at himself. Quieter, he once again asked, "Are you okay?"

Rowena finally dragged her gaze away from the gun. "Yes, I think I am. What is that thing?"

The man looked behind himself and when he faced her again, his eyes were troubled. "That thing is my best friend, almost like a brother. He's also a werewolf."

Rowena frantically shook her head. "Werewolves aren't real. They're made up, things used to scare little kids into behaving."

The man raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Then what's behind us?"

"A wolf. A regular, nothing out of the ordinary, wolf."

"Really? A wolf in the city? A wolf that big?"

She swallowed, her eyes pleading with him to let her keep living in her protective little bubble. "Yes."

He smiled softly. "I'm Salazar. What's your name?"

"Rowena."

He took her hand and pulled her so she stood. "That's a very pretty name."

Rowena blushed. "I always thought it was weird."

He chuckled. "It's unique, not weird. I like unique."

"You must if you are keeping a pet wolf."

He frowned. "I understand you don't want to believe the truth, but he is human almost every night of the month, and he's my best friend. I would appreciate if you didn't insult him by calling him my pet. It's not his fault he's a werewolf, and he deserves more respect than that."

Rowena's gaze looked between the two of them. "I... I have to go." She turned to run away when Salazar's voice interrupted her.

"I'm guessing because I didn't get a good look, but weren't you heading in the other direction?"

Rowena looked over her shoulder, back at Salazar who had stepped closer to the werew – no – Rowena shook her head – not werewolf. Wolf. An ordinary wolf that was just a big larger than normal. "Yeah, I was supposed to go take care of my drunkard of a dad, but I decided he can take care of himself for once. He's the father. It's not my job to take care of him." With that, she ran away, trying to block her thoughts about what transpired. She truly didn't want to think about it.

The next morning she woke up to breakfast made by her mother. It didn't happen often, so she had learned to treasure it.

Afterwards, she went for a walk and wandered aimlessly. She thought about going to check on her father, but as she neared the rundown house, she knew the urge to see her father was just an excuse. She was curious about Salazar and the wolf. If the wolf was still there, she would know Salazar had been lying. After all, werewolves don't appear in the daylight.

She took a deep breath and cautiously stepped towards the door. It was opened slightly and with the barest hint of pressure from her hand, it swung all the way open. She stepped inside, looking for any ravenous wolf that might want to make a feast of her.

She didn't see any, but as she walked further in, she came upon two men. One was Salazar and the other was a redhead who looked extremely tired.

She stepped on a loose floorboard and the creak made both men look up.

Salazar stood up from his raggedy chair. "Hello, Rowena. I would like to introduce you to Godric. Godric, this is Rowena."

"You called the wolf Godric," Rowena pointed out numbly.

Salazar raised his eyebrows. "I did."

She stumbled back and Salazar made a motion to help her, but she held out a hand, forestalling him. "Don't. I'm okay. I'm just having trouble adjusting to the fact that werewolves are real."

He smiled, and she blinked at the very handsome dimples that smile displayed. "I understand. I've had a while to get used to it."

Godric lifted his head up even though Rowena could tell that it took a lot of energy that he just didn't have right then. "You won't tell anyone, will you? I've never hurt anyone, and I'm always chained up before I transform. Last night was a fluke. Please, don't tell."

Rowena looked deeply into Godric's eyes, and she knew she couldn't turn her back on him, not with the vulnerability his eyes displayed. She shook her head and promised, "I won't tell."

"Thanks." Godric's head dropped back to the couch and his eyes drifted close. His breathing evened out and Rowena knew he was sleeping.

"He always sleeps a lot the next day," Salazar murmured.

Rowena dragged her eyes away from Godric. She smiled bashfully. "You're a good friend."

Salazar shrugged. "I know Godric would have done the same thing for me if our positions were reversed."

She bit the inside of her cheek, as she thought of what she could say. Her heart thumped erratically when Salazar looked at her, and she knew she wanted to get to know him better. "If you need any help with Godric, I'm available. Maybe I can give you my phone number? Maybe?"

She prayed he'd understand the double meaning. Yes, she was offering her services for Godric, but she wanted something else more.

Salazar's dark eyes twinkled as he stepped closer to her. His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb gently stroked right under her eye. "Maybe we can discuss it over dinner."

"I'd like that," she breathed, her heart fluttering at the thought.

"Friday night?"

"Friday night," she parroted.

"I can't wait."

Rowena forced herself to step away from him. She wasn't the forward type and didn't want to give Salazar the wrong impression. "I can't wait either." She glanced at Godric. "Is there anything I can do to help you with Godric today?"

"We could use some food."

She nodded. "I'll take care of it."

He tried to give her money, but she waved him off, able to afford a few food items. As she left the house, she suddenly felt lighter. She wasn't sure what would develop between her and Salazar, or even whether her and Godric could be friends, but she felt hope for the first time in a long while. She felt like she had a renewed sense of purpose, and one not having anything to do with her father. It was a refreshing feeling.

As she walked to the local market, she started humming a happy turn, excited for what was about to come.


End file.
